Neigh Horse Trancy Search
by Swagbombinrealyfe
Summary: Alois suddenly pops by the Phantomhive manor much to Ciel's annoyance, but Alois is need of Ciel and Sebastian's help to find and bring back Claude who's left to go see the horses, except Alois has a fear of horses!
1. Chapter 1

Alois ran inot teh phantumhive manor and shouted and banged on the door repettedely.

"OMG OMG OMG CIEL! Lett meh in!" Alios whiened.

The door opened by senbastian and he let him inside.

"CIEL, ALOIS-BLONDE-SLUT is here." Sebastun shouted and strormed off.

"OMG FACK WAT ARE U Do you think u are doing beeng mean to me, you piece of shit butlter!" alois shouted angrily.

Ciel walked gracefuly down the steps of the stairs in his house ( Phantomheve) and when he saw Alois he groaned.

"Why are you here aloiss? I dunt renrbre invieting u." Cial said.

"OMG hoo carus! Lets go play!" Alois said hapipily and grabed Ciels hand and dragged him up the stars wit him and ran to his room.

"ALOISI! What do you this think u ar doig?!"

"SEBASTIAN DUNT CORM IN!" Alois shouted and dlsamed the door shut and locked it.

Ciel backed away slowly becarse he was scared.

Alois approached ans so coel backed away farthier untitl he hit he wall.

"I TOTS WANNA HUG U!" Alioss seid with a big smiel and ciel got scared so he jumped out of the widnow.

"OMG! WAT THE SHIET ARE U DOIN CIEL!?2?"

Sebatsirrkn cawt ciel in his arms wen he fal out of the window and he sid "young masters really shouldn't be falling out of windows."

Alois runing down and he went out were ciol and sebayian was and cry.

"I JUST wanted to invite u 2 the farm u stupit biyoch!" aliis cried.

"WAT farm u tolkij about? Uhh Alois u make no snes" ciel sigh.

"OMG BIYOHC! The esfing farms dat the queen opened up! I wanur go der wit you because I lawst claude there!"

"HOW diyd alois-bloonde-stipper lowse his butler?! BAKA" Sebastian said.

"OMG RUDE! He wanted to goh sea the hawrses! But I carnt go alown to find him becaurse I am scarred of horsis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel had no idear that alois was afraid of horses but even tho he wanted to make fin of him four it he didn't becaruse ciel self was afraid of pigs.

"Alright Alios! We will help u! but u hav to promice that u will stahp dropping by my mansoin uninvited!" ceel desided.

"OMG whyyy?" alois wined! "im like ur bff! Y cant I visit my bff when I want?!"

"We are _not_ bffs. I don't know were you got that idea from.2"

"Awwhh comeee onnn cieeel!"

"ughghhhhh." Ciel groaned. "Fineeee. But you OWE me one!"

"YAY!" Alois saided and hugged ciel.

"Sebastian, looks like today's plans have chagned. Take us to the farms." Ciel ordered his butler.

"Yes my lodr." Sebastain said and he picked up ciel and alois and floated away with them towards the farms.

Wen they got there, ciel saw lots of animals. And alos viscnount droit so he quickly hid behind sebatian.

"new order! Make sure that crepe doesn't see me!" ciel said to sebatsian.

"ohh claudee….where are youj?!" alois crioed.

Just then alois heard a horse niegh and he cowarded in fear beside Ciel's legs.

"it's a hirse! It's a horse!" alois said scardily.

"stahp behind a baby! Alois! Its just a horse!"

But then there was a pig oink and ciel suddenly cowerid beside alois and they started hugging eachother in fear on the ground behind the sbeastian.

"Oh my, young lord…" sebastian said and shook his head.

Just then to make things worse, viscount druroit spotted them and he began to run towards ciel waving his arms.

"SHITTT" Sebastian shouted and he ghrabbed ciel and alois's hands and pulled them away with him and ran away from viscount druitt.

"We must got find Claude!" sebastshin said. "and lose visvcoutn druit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian, alois and ciel looked around them and sow that they where next to the bunny section of teh farms. There where white bunnyies and also oranges ones.

"Sebastian, how cum there are ORANGE bunnies?!2" ciel asked confuseld,

"They painted them of coarse! Orange bunnies don't exits" Sebastian resassured.

They walked through the farm path looking for claude when suddenly they sptoted the pigs pen.

Ciel shrieked and fell down to the floor clutching sebastians legs and he started freaking out in panic.

"Come on ciel! We must find Claude!" Alois whined and tugged on ciel's coat.

"there…are…PIGS!" ciel said scaridly.

"It's alright young master, their just pigs." Sebastian said but ciel was not convised.

Suddenly there was a lot of sound of hooves and suddenly just then a big herd of horses ran towards alois, ciel and Sebastian. There where many horses.

Alois screamed and ran away in fear and there was panic everywhere bercause the horses were charging in a great team and everyone ran away.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP SO WE DON'T GET RUN OVER AND DIE!" Sebastian shouted and he grabbed ciel from his coat and ran off after alois draging ciel witt him.

The horses were tramplign the people and evefryone was running in fear to get away.

Viscount druwtt saw alois ceil and sebastan and was awed by their elegance.

"Oh my! What graceful!" he cried happily. But THEN it was too late when he noticed the horses and he was trampled by the horses.

Suddenly they noticed that Claude was riding standing up on the lead horse.

"Claude! What are you doingggg?" alois whined when he noticed.

"Thi is my army of horses! I was juts adrmiring them and they just obeyded my commands!" claude said.

"Sebastian, what are we going to do!?" ciel asked wit fear.

"I have a plan!" Sebastian announced but he did nto stop running.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebastian! Tell me now! wHat is tihs plan your speaking of?" ciel asked as he ran with alois and sebatsian.

"We will hypontize the horses wit my demon powers!" Sebastian saided.

"Whaat? How re we gonna do that? Don't you see that there are alot of horses?"

"no no young master, listen to what I am saying! If I hypontis to the leader horse the horse will do as I say and all the other horses will obey him!"

"OMG great plan!" alois said whilst cfying.

"alois why are you cryieng?" ciel asked.

"Becrause there's horses everywere and Claude's leding them even tow he knows how scared I am of them!" alois whined.

"Okay but lisson, first we must distract the horseses!" Sebastian said and stopped running.

"Wat?" Ciel sighed.

"How are we goin to dat?!" Alois cried.

Jhust then viscounting druiit ran towards them. He was covered in dirt, horse prints from where all the horses trampled over him, his blonde hair was a huge mess like a birdnest and he was also limping, had a black eye and had blood on his face.

"Those horse cannot stop me! Such beuty cannot me separated from me!" Viscount druitt shouted crazily and advanced forwards towards the butler and the two yoang earls.

Suddenly the horses which were running in their direction slammed into Viscount Druiit and sent him flying away in the skies screaming and shouting "Ah! Not agaian!"

In this time, Sebastian used the time to hyponitse the horse leader which Claude was riding and he cast his dark demon hypnosis magic on the horse.

The horse suddenly neighed upwards and Claude almost fell off.

"Hey! What are you doing, Jean!?" Claude asked the horse in an annoyed tone but then he looked at Sebastian.

"What did you do to the horse?!" Clode asked.

"Jean who is the leader horse has been hypnotised and now the other horses will obey its command from my command!" Sebastian explained and suddenly he told Jean to attack Claude.

Jean the horse jumped upwards and Claude fell from him and onto the ground and suddenly the horses all began to trample and kick Claude.

Whilst Claude was having the shite beating out of him, Alois actually managed to laugh until one of the horses looked at Alois and he started to scream and cry in fear.

Ciel laughed at how ridiculous Alois was being until suddenly he saw one of the pigs which had excaped during the horse rampage and was approaching and he also started to cry and scream.

"Come on young master, I thinks Claude has had enough." Sebastian said and he ordered the horses to stop attacking. The horses backed away from the mush on the floor that was Claude.

His butler uniform was torn into dirt and pieces and his hair was a mess and there were blood and bruises everywhere.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Claude! And especially not for some disgusting horses!" Alois cried orderly.

Jean neighed in response which made Alois whinced.

"Well this has been quite the Neigh Horse Trancy experience." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian take me home now! I've had enough of this…now I must go and bleach my eyes out to forget this painful experience!" Ciel sighed.

"Oh no Ciel sily! Don't do that! Let's all have a tea party to celebrate!" Alois suggested cheerfuly.

"How about no."

Jean suddenly neighed as if to say "yes-I-wanna-have-a-tea-party-too!" and Alois was frightened and hugged ciel in fear.

Sebastian then chuckled and said "Well this has been quite the Neigh Horse Trancy experience!"


End file.
